Little shop of Rocky Horror
by CallMeColumbia
Summary: Magenta and Riff raff are forced to travel to Skid row in order to get Frank a plant. But thsi plant is not what it seems. It's more evil than anyone knows.
1. A special Plant

"Riff raff! Magenta! Come to the ballroom NOW!" Frank's voice boomed throughout the castle.

Within minutes, the two slaves rushed it.

"What is it …. Master?" A young red headed mad asked.

Frank pulled out a newspaper; he had found it on the streets not too long ago.

"I have wanted to talk to you two about this for a while" He chucked the paper at their feet.

Riff raff, the butler, brother of magenta, picked it up and showed it to his sister.

They read the article together.

"But master" Riff raff questioned "why do you find this so interesting? It is about a plant."

On the front page there was a picture of a plant, much like a Venus flytrap but much larger. The headline read "Audrey ||, a giant success.

"Because" Frank ripped the article away and stared at the picture.

"this little beauty, is magnificent" He paused. "And I want it!"

"So?" Magenta asked "you want a lot of things, but you do not get everything."

"I realise that" frank said " but I am determined to get this, I want it right next to my throne."

Riff raff raised a hand as if in second grade. "Master, why are magenta and myself here."

Frank peered at them, grinning. "You haven't figured it out? You two are going to get him for me."

"But master." Magenta jerked forward.

"No buts, tomorrow you will pack up and leave, than I give you a week to get that thing. If not then I will let out the dogs, and you two will be separated."

Magenta put her hands on her mouth to cover a gasp, SHE murmured something from under her breath.

If it had been just another one of Frank's demands she would argue, but never had he said he would slip them up if she did not receive the plant."

She looked up and nodded at Riff raff.

"Fine." Riff agreed "she shall get you this, giant thing."

Frank smiled, happy to be winning. "You may take the pickup truck, but believe me when I say I want that plant."

She continued to stare at the article. "Leave."

…..

"HE can't just do that. " Magenta shouted at her brother while walking through the hall beside him.

"He can" Disagreed her brother. "This is what we signed up for."

"Still. He shouldn't be able to."

"Well sadly he did. But I do have a plan."

Magenta stopped and stared at her brother. "A plan?"

"Of course, we are both sick of him and I think it's time."

"The laser?" Magenta asked.

Riff raff just nodded an evil grin on his face.

"can I use it?"

"NO"

Magenta's mouth formed a frown.

Riff raff placed a hand under Magenta and lifted her chin. He laughed. "Oh Genta."

Magenta smiled. "Riffy, I am just glad we shall be able to go back to transsexual."

"I love you" Riff raff placed his lips on hers.

"Love you too, now let's go."

….

Hands dug through a crowed closet. They stopped for a minute, and then pulled out something gold. A laser.

Magenta smiled as she watched Riff observe the gadget, His face looked evil, she wasn't sure if it was the lighting. Or if it was just him.

"You ready?" She asked.

Riff was startled for a moment, and then turned to her. "Just about."

He wore a spacesuit, gold.

His hair was placed in an odd way, like a coat hanger.

"You look amazing" she smiled.

"So do you, you ready?" Riff asked.

"Hold on" Magenta chuckled. She placed two white hair pieces in her hair. She wore the same outfit as him; her hair was placed like the frienkensteins bride.

She turned, hand on hip and smiled.

A purr escaped Riff's lips. "Beautiful. Now let's go kill us an alien."

Their fingertips met, and as they lifted them above their head, there elbows did to.

They were about to leave, "can I just shoot the laser once, at the wall here."

Magenta crossed her arms. She really wanted to use the laser.

Riff rolled his eyes but handed her the laser.

She pulled her arms straight and aimed at the wall. She breathed in and out. Click.

Click. Click. Click.

"Riff?"

"What?"

"It's not working."

Riff raff dashed to the laser and grabbed it from Magenta.

He aimed it.

Click. Click. Click.

Sighing, he shook his head.

"What is it?" Magenta asked.

"Sorry." Riff placed his arm around her waist.

"what?"

Riff placed the laser back in the closet .

He started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Magenta shouted.

Riff turned, almost out the door.

"I'm going to start packing; we got a plant to steal tomorrow."


	2. Preparing to leave

Magenta had begun to pack.

She would dash around the room, grabbing everything she thought she would need. Clothes. Shoes. Kitchen tools. Etc.

As she raced she murmured words insults under her breath, clearly stating Frank.

"Done." She sighed as she put her toothbrush on the top of a pile of clothing. She than remembered her comb and picked it up.

When her eyes looked up from her suitcase, they caught sight on a bed. This bed was not Magentas or even Riff Raff's.

It was a light shade of pink, clearly dulling and it looked like it hadn't been slept in, in months.

"Oh Columbia "she sighed.

Columbia had been Magenta's best friend; she was the only one, besides Riff, that made her stay.

But Two months ago, Columbia; left, she was sick of Frank or Frankie as she called him. Magenta begged her to stay, fearing that Columbia, so emotional and fragile, would be hurt out in the big world.

But Frank had changed, and changed for the worst. Columbia had to leave. But Magenta and Riff raff were forced to stay. While Frank just kept getting worse.

She had not noticed she had been staring for so long, until her brother walked into the room.

"Hey"

She dropped the comb she was holding, "oops" she said under her breath.

Quickly, she placed it in her bag and zipped it up.

She turned. "Hey Riffy."

Riff raff walked up to her, "Frank says we have three hours, right now we have to cook him breakfast, than clean."

"Really?" Magenta growled.

…

In the kitchen, Magenta was pouring the pancake batter; Riff raff had been organizing the kitchen, so that Frank would be able to find everything.

"Riffy." Magenta called. "Pass me the frank head cookie cutter."

Riff raff opened a drawer than tossed something made of metal in the air.

Magenta caught it and eyed it. It was real life size. Shaped like the masters head.

She rolled her eyes as she pressed it into the pan and shaped the batter.

"It'll be ready in ten." She called out.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her waist. She didn't need to ask who it was, she knew.

Slowly turning, she put her arms around his neck. "How much longer?"

Riff looked at his watch then back at her.

"Um, an hour and a half."

"Hey, think about it, and hour and a half and we'll be out of here."

"Still, we have to come back."

"But it'll be like a vacation, who cares if we have to be back, it'll be just us."

.BEEP.

Magenta turned to see the pan in blaze.

"Oh my god. Oops. I can't believe I did that."

She grabbed a hand towel and flapped it into the air. But the steam just grew more.

Gas filled the room, as Riff raff pressed the trigger on the fire extinguisher.

They both coughed as they stumbled around.

But when the smoke cleared Riff raff was holding Magenta.

"Magenta!" Frank's voice was heard in the air. "Get my food now!"

Magenta plopped the burn pancake on a plate.

"What are you doing? You can't serve the master that!" Riff raff raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Magenta winked.

She pulled out a can of whip cream and smeared it all over the black pancake. Covering where it was burnt.

…

Riff raff wiped the windows with a wet towel. His arm outstretched reaching for the corners.

Magenta was working on the floor. She pulled her mop out of a bucket full of water.

"I think I'm done" Riff raff sighed, finally reaching the corner.

"Me too" Magenta smiled and walked to him.

They pressed fingertips, risen their hands above their head and banged there eyebrows.

"Magenta! Riff Raff!"

Both their heads turned at the same time.

"It's time to go! Go get me that plant!"


	3. seeing Audrey 2 for the first time

Magenta sat in the passenger's seat in Frank's old pickup truck. She looked to her left to see Riff raff, hands held firmly on the wheel. Magenta was happy to be on a "Vacation", she truly was. Her and riff, together alone. But under the circumstances, it wasn't going to be fun.

How where they going to steal the plant?

Where were they to live?

Why did frank want it?

How will they sneak the plant out, and to the castle?

"Remember, I want that plant. If you do not get it, there will be horrible consequences. "

"Yes master, but how will we know what plant to look for?"

"It will be on display, large and much like a Venus flytrap."

Magenta and Riff had nodded.

"Now get out of my sight, don't come back until you have that plant in your arms."

"Yes master."

This conversation kept playing in Magenta's head.

What would happen if they didn't receive it?

What would life be like?

She knew the answer.

She wouldn't be able to live. Life would become unpleasant.

Riff raff was the only person in the universe now that made her put up with Frank and made her smile.

"What you thinking about?" Riff raff's voice interrupted her train of thought.

She was startled, but smiled when her eyes met his. "Oh nothing, just looking out the window at this ghastly town, this ghastly street known as Skid Row."

Riff raff rolled his eyes. But kept them on the road. "I believe you think it's a bad place, as do I, but I do not believe that you were thinking of nothing."

Magenta sighed; he could always tell if she was lying.

Frank had never cared for her option.

Columbia would know she was lying but would not pester.

But Riff raff, Riff always knew, always cared.

"Now, what were you thinking about my darling?"

"It's just" Magenta paused, gaining words. "I'm not happy with this"

"I know that."

"How are we going to get this plant? Hmm? What will happen to us if we don't? "

"I don't know darling, no one does."

He pulled the car over, parking it and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go check out the plant."

….

Magenta opened the door and stepped out.

All over the streets there were many grimy, grungy strangers walking around.

She eyed the shop they were to enter.

It was old, and painted brown. It didn't look much like a flower shop, more like a thrift store.

On the window, in green letters, someone had painted the words Mushnik's Flower Shop on the window. But it had been crossed out in white, under were the words Mushnik and Son, painted in red and yellow. Magenta guessed it was the name of the shop.

As Riff raff opened the door a bell rang out. There were about six other people staggering around. Looking and buying plants.

An older man was sitting on a chair behind the counter. His hair was greying and he had many wrinkles. He sat there reading a newspaper. On the counter, beside the cash register, was a sign which read: Buying something? Ask for Seymour.

They both looked around; the flowers were not bright like in other shops. But they were black, or white. Magenta awed them.

Riff raff laughed as she picked up a black rose.

But Magenta gasped, dropping the flower, it had pricked her.

Riff watched as blood appeared.

'Are you okay?" he asked putting the flower back in its place.

"Just fine.' Magenta shook her finger, splatting blood on the ground. She felt her brother tap her shoulder.

"What?" she looked up at him.

Her brother pointed to a corner, her eyes following his finger.

In the corner was an amazing plant.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened.

The plant was in a big brown pot, dirt surrounding the stem.

The plant, from the top of the plant to the bottom of the pot was around four, five feet tall.

There were around ten vines lying on the floor, around a foot each.

At the top of the plant, it looked like it had a big pair of lips. An evil grin on its face.

Blue surrounded its green stems. It looked like it had veins and two gigantic leaves stood plastered to the round part of it.

It was amazing.

Above the plant there was a sign.

Home of Audrey 2, it read.

"Audrey 2?" Magenta asked. "They named it?"

Both of them walked up to the plant.

Magenta placed her hand on it.

Within seconds a nerdy looking kid ran out.

He was around twenty, maybe twenty four. Around that age.

He wore a pair of greyish pants and a brown vest over a white shirt.

His hair was curled, a little messy, and a pair of huge circle glasses lay on his face.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! "He ran up to them, and pried magenta's fingers off.

"Please don't touch Twooey. Especially if you have blood on your fingers.

"Sorry" Magenta said." Twooey?"

"Yeah." The kid handed Magenta a napkin to wipe his hands, than pushed his glasses up.

"I named him after an old worker here, Audrey, so Audrey 2.

She left skid row a while ago though. Twooey is the nickname, for 2."

"Oh" Magenta sighed.

She stared at the plant, understanding why Frank wanted it, it was a beauty.

Riff raff caught her attention.

"Um, kid"

"Seymour" the nerdy kid corrected.

"Ok, Seymour. Well, I think I'm going to go find a hotel for me and my sister. Would you mind not throwing my sister out, till I come back here anyway?

Seymour rubbed his chin. "Uh yeah, I'll have to ask Mr. Mushnik but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Magenta watched as Riff raff walked into the car and drove away.


	4. Stories about the past

Most of the citizens had left the shop, except for one who was just paying.

The lady wrote a large coat and umbrella at her side.

Magenta leaned on a wall, opposite of "Audrey 2" as it were called. The plant stayed the same as it did when she first entered the shop but she couldn't take her eyes off the green beauty.

A bell rang, meaning the customer had left.

"Well" said Seymour, "I guess we just outta wait for your friend."

He turned a sign over, showing that they were now closed.

"My brother." Magenta said.

The older man Magenta had seen before walked into the room. He grabbed his coat and a hat.

"Well Seymour. We had quite the busy day, good business."

He leaned to Seymour, whispering in his ear. "You make sure when that young lady goes home she doesn't steal anything or capture any pictures for the press; we don't need any more articles about."

"Audrey 2" Seymour finished.

"Yeah whatever. Can I count on you?"

"Yes sir."

The man opened the door and started to leave.

"Night, Mr. Mushnik" Seymour called out, but the man never gave him a response.

Seymour locked the door and sighed.

"Who was that? "Magenta asked curious.

"Mr. Mushnik, he's the owner of the shop."

"Seymour, can you tell me more about this place."

"Sure, "Seymour put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall beside Magenta.

"Well, this place opened in 1950, but it wasn't until about nine years ago when Mushnik came into command. The place wasn't looking to good. Not until Audrey 2 came in."

"And what about you, tell me about you."

"Well, when I was a child."

"Short version." Magenta interrupted.

"I was an orphan; Mushnik found me a few years ago. He let me stay with him here, I kind of live here. Well, anyway I had to start working for him. So I stayed here with Audrey. My co-worker. "

"Last thing."

"No," Seymour laughed, I told you about me, now tell me about you."

"Then will you tell me about "Twooey"?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok." Magenta thought, thinking of what to tell him and what not to.

"Well, I and my brother are um, let's say we work for a man who lives in a castle. We live there too. But we just kind of help around. We came here from far away. We use to live with a young woman in the castle too. But she left."

"Do you like working there?'

"No."

"Then why don't you leave too?"

Magenta thought for a moment, "I'm not really sure."

She paused. "Ok, now tell me about the plant."

"Well, there's a lot to talk about, Mr. Mushnik was about to close the shop, so I had to go looking for a wild plant. Audrey had left weeks earlier.

I was walkin' in the wholesale flower district that day, and I passed by this place where this old Chinese man, he sometimes sells me weird and exotic cuttings,

'cause he knows, you see, that strange plants are my hobby, He didn't have anything unusual there that day, so I was just about to, ya know, walk on by,

When suddenly,

And without warning,

There was this total eclipse of the sun

It got very dark and there was this strange

Sound like something from another world, and when the light came back this weird plant was just sitting there, just, you know, stuck in, among the zinnias. I coulda sworn it hadn't been there before,

but the old Chinese man sold it to me anyways,

For a dollar ninety-five."

"Wow." Magenta awed "that's quite an interesting story , tell me more.

"Well, I took It here, and when I showed it to Mushnik it was drooping, so I feed it," He paused.

"Feed it every day, and it gets bigger, and bigger."

"What do you feed it?" Magenta asked.

"Just, ya know nutrients and water."

"Well that's quite amazing."

Riff raff knocked on the door, startling Magenta and Seymour.

'Oh, he's back." Magenta smiled, happy to see her brother.

Seymour unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey genta." Riff raff smiled, walking in.

"Hey Riffy" Magenta walked to him.

Riff looked up at Seymour, "thanks for watching her."

"No problem." Seymour smiled, pushing up his glasses.

"We will defiantly be back." Magenta laughed. "I loved the stories you told me, quite, "she paused. "Hoopla!"

"Hoopla?" Seymour asked.

"Yes, it means spectacular, as I was saying, we'll be back soon."

Seymour watched as the two siblings slowly walked out of the store, and into the car.

Staring at Audrey 2, even as they drove away.


	5. Room service

A short chapter, I know, sorry. But I had to put this in or it wouldn't make any since.

Thank you for reading.

"I have an idea." Riff raff said, happily as he began to lay in bed.

"What's that?" Magenta passed him a glass of water.

They sat in a three star hotel room.

The walls were painted an old eggshell colour, there was a brown dresser that when you pulled out there was a black and white TV.

Riff raff sat on the old, bed in the middle of the room.

"Well I was thinking." He paused. "Maybe, too you know, get you used to the plant, surroundings; we could maybe get you a job there?"

"Riff raff!" Magenta lay beside him in the bed, "I thought this was a vacation. "

"Magenta, darling, it never was, this way we can get you closer to the plant. Learn what it eats, what it needs to survive and what we can do to take it."

Magenta thought for a moment. "fine, I guess. I'm not happy with it. But if we must."

Riff touched her chin. "don't be starting to like that Seymour Krelborn."

"wouldn't dream of it" Magenta laughed. "you know you're the only one for me." She kissed him.

"Good."

A knock at the door spooked them.

"room service"

"Did you order?" Magenta asked.

"it's a vacation isn't it?. We should have the best."

"where did you get the money?"

"The master."

"Come in!" riff raff shouted.

Five seconds later the door flung open, a man with a cart came in with trays of food on top.

The man wore an apron, and had shaggy brown hair.

"Hi" he said, with a smile. "Got your food for you."

Magenta dipped a finger in the strawberry ice cream and placed it on Riff raff's nose.

"I can't believe you."

Riff Raff laughed. "Only the best for my princess."

He picked up a gram cracker and placed it on his tongue.

.CRUNCH.

Riff Raff put his hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Magenta asked.

Squeezing his eyes in pain, riff raff realised a sound much like an "ow."

"I" he paused around each word. "Think. I. chipped. A. tooth."

The man serving the food couldn't stop but listen. "Hey. We got a great dentist here on skid row. I can give you the address."

"Great" Magenta smiled. "Now we can get your tooth back."

"No, even back home I hated having my teeth worked on."

"It's alright sir." The man said writing the address on a piece of paper. "He's great."

"No" Riff raff argued.

Magenta sat up in the bed, the blanket covering her. "fine, then I won't help you with your plan."

"But Genta."

"No, if you don't go get your teeth fixed I won't get this stupid job."

Riff raff shook his head. "Fine. But we get you the job first, than we say you need to take me to that dreaded place.

Magenta smiled. "Good, but if you don't go, then I'll quit."

"Agreed" Riff raff said, not all too happy.

"Finally" the man sighed. He handed them the paper. "That's the address. It's a real nice place. When you get in, there will be two secretaries at the desk. Talk to the tall, thin one. She's as nice as the place is white. And it's real white. The other lady a curly black haired lady, with a stomach to match her personality. Let's say she's the opposite of the other. "

"Ok" Riff and magenta nodded.

"Than" the man continued. "Ask to be checked out by Orin Scrivello, DDS, but they know him by just Orin. He'll check you out and you'll be good to go."

The man took his cart of food and closed the door as he skipped into the hall.

Leaving Riff Raff and Magenta both eyeing the card.


	6. Orin Scrivello DDS

"Your back."

Magenta and Riff raff entered the shop, Seymour was sweeping the floors.

"I told you, we would be." Magenta smiled, although she wasn't so sure about getting a job here.

"Um Seymour." Riff raff rubbed his cheek. "My sister and I will be living her for a while and she would like a job here."

'A job?" Mr. Mushnik raced in. "for the young man too."

Magenta shook her head. "No, just for me."

"Can you sweep."

"Yes my last job was a maid."

"So you quit?" Seymour asked, chin on the broom.

"Uh yeah." Magenta agreed.

"Not now, I'm trying to replace Audrey."

He shook off Seymour.

"can you water plants?"

"of course."

"well your hired."

Magenta laughed. "that was quick."

"well we need someone new." Seymour added "so what's your name?"

Magenta shook Mushnik's hand, although she spoke to Seymour. "Magenta McKinley, and this "she pointed to Riff raff. "is my brother, Riff raff."

Mushnik grabbed a broom from the wall and handed it to Magenta. "Here, you start now."

Magenta eyed Riff raff and he nodded.

"OW." Riff raff put his hand on his cheek.

Magenta grabbed him. "Oh I'm sorry, my brother chipped a tooth, do you mind if I take him?"

Mushnik thought for a moment. "Alright but hurry up."

Seymour put the broom down. "You aint thinking of going to Orin are you."

Magenta shrugged. "I don't remember the name; it's on a piece of paper in the car."

They entered the car.

Seymour watched. "Um, I sure hope they aint seeing Orin."

Mushnik went back to his newspaper. "If they did that Riff fellow will be in more pain than when he came here."

.

Magenta and Riff raff entered the dentist office. As the room service man had said, it was all white.

There were five chairs at the wall, and a desk at the front. Two women sat on it.

One was thin, with her orange hair in a ponytail, wearing a white outfit.

Beside her there was another woman, wearing the same outfit. She was much bigger.

"Hello?" Magenta walked up to the thinner one.

"Hello" the woman still looked down but the voice spooked her.

The woman was typing mindlessly on the computer.

"How may I help you?"

"Um were here to get a tooth fixed."

"name." the woman asked.

"Um his name is McKinley."

"First name?"

"Oh his name is Riff raff."

The woman stopped typing and grew silent.

After a minute she returned to hitting the keyboard.

"And what dentist are you here for?"

Magenta pulled out the paper. "Orin? DDS?"

"Great. He'll be out as soon as he is finished."

Riff raff and Magenta sat on the chairs.

There was a shriek coming through the halls, screams of pain.

"AWE SHUT UP, OPEN WIDE!"

A voice boomed around.

The two secretaries didn't even blink, like the scream was normal.

"This might not be a great idea" Riff raff whispered in Magentas ears.

"No, you have to" Magenta whispered back.

"HEY GIRLY GET OVER HERE!"

The younger woman stood up, head still down.

As she passed Magenta noticed bruises and bumps on her arms. On her legs were red marks.

But she only saw them for a second; the woman darted down the hall and through a door.

"Sounds like he's almost done" the other woman said.

A man, with hair almost like a mix of Elvis and John Travolta in Grease walked out.

His hair was jet black, and he wore something white to protect his clothes.

A child, maybe fifteen raced out, grabbing his jacket and leaving for the street.

"Jane!"

The secretary/ nurse looked up "my names not"

The man interrupted "make sure nobody touches the jacket, or the bike"

He pointed to a leather jacket hanging on a coat.

The nurse nodded.

Magenta had not noticed but now that she looked outside, there was a motorcycle.

"What kind of dentist where's a leather jacket and rides a motorcycle."

Riff raff whispered to his sister.

"Yours" Magenta giggled "but that man said he was the best."

Orin, the dentist, was listening. "The only dentist on skid row."

He grinned. "Now which one of you is in need of me?"

Magenta pointed to Riff raff. "My brother."

"Awe come along" Orin walked them both to his room. "Sit."

Magenta stood while Riff raff leaned back on the dentist chair.

The young secretary from earlier was standing straight, staring at the wall in front of her. A smile plastered on her face.

"Hello" Magenta smiled.

"Hello"

Orin looked at her with one eye. "No talking!"

He walked over to a drawer and pulled out something which he intended to use to pull out Riff raff's teeth.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Magenta smiled. "Well doctor, he chipped a tooth."

Pulling on one tooth, Orin smiled. "This one?"

Riff raff threw forward "NO" he looked at Magenta "I really don't think this is the best doctor."

Orin pulled on another tooth. "How about this?" he stopped.

"Hmm, Girl, get my can of gas."

The woman opened a closet door behind her and began to search.

"Hurry up."

She pulled out a can with a nosal at the top and handed it to Orin.

"Thank goodness" Riff raff sat back down. "Now I won't feel the pain."

Orin laughed "oh it aint for you Mr. Riffraff, you see I like to enjoy the screams of others."

He turned breathing in the laughing gas.

Magenta realised that maybe it wasn't so great.

"Maybe we should go."

"Yeah" Riff raff agreed. "I am sure my tooth is fine. Well doctor, we will be leaving now."

Orin turned, he was laughing hysterically from the gas. "Come back again. Any time. Secretary, take em back to the front desk."

The woman nodded, "follow me."

Riff raff and Magenta did.

"Now, I wouldn't come back if I were you."

"Why not?" Magenta asked.

"Um" The woman just stared forward as she walked. "Orin is, well he enjoys…. Well… just I wouldn't come back"

They arrived at the front desk. "Well thank you" Magenta smiled.

"Now let's go." Riff raff pulled his mouth to her ears.

Both secretaries watched as they drove to Mushnik and Sons.


	7. A day at work

"The ladies right you know?"  
>Magenta looked up from her sweeping. "Who?"<br>"Analong." Seymour was staring at her. "The nurse, you shouldn't have gone to Orin's. "  
>"yeah I noticed."<br>Seymour looked out the window to a little home across the street. "That's where she lived."  
>Magenta raised an eyebrow as she walked over. "Who?"<br>"Audrey. Until that sadistic creep hit her one to many times, she just packed up and left. Never to be seen again."  
>"Audrey? You mean like Audrey II?"<br>A voice boomed. "Keep sweeping!"  
>Magenta looked to see it was Mushnik, she immediately grabbed the broom and continued.<br>"Yeah" Seymour blushed. "I named him after her. But now Twooey is all I have left" He let out a sigh.  
>Deciding to change the subject magenta asked. "If he's such a bad dentist why is he still here?"<br>"Huh?" Seymour had drifted off, looking at the little house. "Oh, because the creep is the only dentist here."  
>"Well." Mushnik walked to the door, putting his coat on. "Goodnight everyone."<br>Magenta threw her broom to the floor and walked to the door. "Quitting time! Well goodnight guys. "  
>Mushnik raised an eyebrow and put an arm in front of her, blocking her way. "You're not going anywhere McKinley. You still have two hours left." He slammed the door behind him.<br>Frowning, Magenta turned to Seymour. "Does he always treat you this way?"  
>Seymour nodded. "Well he did adopt me."<br>"That's still no way to treat someone."  
>Seymour shrugged and put his broom in the cupboard.<br>"I bet I can throw it in there." Magenta smiled.  
>"Let's see." Seymour rolled his eyes, sure she couldn't.<br>Magenta stepped back and closed one eye, aiming. She lifted her arm and threw the broom. 

A loud crash hit her ears as the broom hit a plant display, Magenta gasped. "I'm sorry!"  
>"It's alright." Seymour grabbed the broom. "But we better clean up before Mr. Mushnik comes tomorrow."<br>Magenta grabbed a broom and started to pick up the glass.  
>"Here." Seymour said holding out his hand. Magenta carefully placed the glass in it and watched as he left the room to put it in the trash.<br>She yawned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. This was hard work, although she had dealt with pains before. But skid row was very warm and the customers were sometimes not so nice and – something caught her eye. Audrey II's head was lying on the ground. She turned and walked over to the plant. Magenta, feeling Audrey II's leaves noticed how dry they were. "Seymour!" She called.

Seymour walked in the room. "What's wrong?"  
>"This plant needs water."<br>Seymour sighed "doesn't drink water."  
>Raising an eyebrow magenta said "then it needs Plant food."<br>"Doesn't eat plant food."  
>"Then what does -<br>Seymour cut her off. "Look imma just gonna head down to Stedricks and pick up something for Twooey."  
>Magenta nodded. "Ok" She watched Seymour take five dollars out of the cash register and leave the store.<br>"This is going to get boring." She sighed to herself and sat on a stool. 

Watching as the clock went round and round Magenta groaned.  
>"What to do, what to do?<br>She paused. "Hello? Seymour?" No answer.  
>"Is someone here?"<br>"Riffy?" Still no answer.  
>She walked into the front of the store, where all the plants were.<br>"That's weird."

"Feed me!" 


	8. Feed Me!

The voice sounded like a plea. Desperate.

Magenta stared at the head of the plant, dry and droopy.

"Excuse me?"

"Feed me!"

Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. She jumped to her knees and observed the plant.

"Did you just open you're…. Trap and speak"

"Feed me!"

She was sure the lips moved.

"You did" She screeched.

The plants head jumped up and its trap pointed to her like a mouth. "Feed me now!"

Its lips opened to reveal two rows of teeth and a strange looking tongue

. Magenta jumped up and stepped back. "I – I can't. Seymour's just going to go get food."

A purr escaped the plants lips, as it turned its head. "And what am I eating tonight?"

Magenta was in shock, hoping this was just a dream. "I I don't know, probably plant food"

Audrey II threw his vines on the floor in a huff of air. "Must be blood."

Magenta stepped back. "What?" 

"Must be fresh"

"you, you eat blood?"

Audrey placed two vines together much like hands. "Sure do. Are you willing to make a donation?" He

wrapped a vine around her arm.

"No" She shouted, pulling it back.

"Ah common girl, just a drink?"

Magenta raised an eyebrow. "What are you?"

She watched as Audrey II thought for a moment. "If I tell you about me, will you let me have some

food?"

"Maybe."

Nodding Magenta said "alright"

"Well girl, I'm from outer space."

Did you not hear me? I didn't st –st – stutter girl." The plant sounded like he was singing. "Now, give me

some Blood!" It screamed.

Magenta shook her head. "First, why are you here?"

Audrey moved his face closer to her then tore it away shaking his head. "Can't say."

Stepping forward, magenta nodded. "You can. You see. I and my brother are from Transsexual."

The plant tilted its head, looking at her. "Still can't say. You'll tell Krelborn. "

"Seymour? " Magenta asked. "I won't tell the nerdy kid anything. "

Looking her up and down, Audrey II Smiled. "Alright, I'm here to take over. Eat anything I can and return

home. Leaving some of my pods behind."

"Home?"

"Feed me!"

Magenta grabbed a rose and found a sharp prick. Breathing in she tore away the flesh on her fingertip

and watched as blood oozed out.

The red headed female started to feel light headed as she looked away and felt a pull on her finger.

Audrey II had begun to drink. She could feel her blood leaving and every few seconds a pull.

Magenta tore her finger away and Audrey II immediately became disappointed.

"You're drinking me dry!" Magenta cried.

Sighing, Audrey II frowned. "but I need blood to grow big and strong and take over.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Magenta's face. More like an evil grin. "Audrey?"

The plant looked over with interest.

"I have a deal for you." 


	9. Seymour & Twooey

"It's perfect!" Riff raff sprung out of the bed after Magenta had spoken. "My darling, this is great news. "  
>Magenta was in the hotel room's bathroom, squeezing her hair to get the water out after she had just taken a warm shower. "Of course, this is all after the deal."<br>Riff raff nodded. "Of course, but we can get home!"  
>Walking up to him, Magenta smirked and placed a hand on her lover's chest." and revenge."<br>Riff raff listened to his sisters words and raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I follow."  
>Magenta stood on her tip toes and whispered in her brother's ear, for fear someone walking by their room would hear. As she whispered a sly smiled filled Riff's face, cheek to cheek.<br>"My darling." He grabbed her hands. "You are quite the sneaky evil little thing." He patted her head.  
>Shrugging, Magenta laughed. "I know. It will be tricky, especially with Seymour around, but I will get this done."<br>Riff Raff placed a hand under Magenta's chin. "I know Genta, I have faith in you." He kissed her forehead. "Now." He clapped his hands. "Time to go to sleep. You have a big job tomorrow."  
>Walking over to the dresser, Magenta sighed. "You're right; working at Mushnik's is hard."<br>Riff raff turned to her. "I am not talking about that job darling."  
>"Oh" Magenta said, realising what he meant. She smiled. "But it will be fun."<br>She tried to hide her laughter by muffling it with her hand, but it came out loud and all most evil."  
>Her brother soon joined in, making the neighbouring guests think that the couple were watching some hilarious movie.<p>

Seymour began to walk upstairs from the basement. His home. Doing his morning routine, he opened the blinds and watered the plants. Smiling, he placed his hands on Audrey II's Head. "Awh Twooey. I think it is going to be a great business day, and I owe it all to you buddy."  
>The plant's head moved down so it's mouth pointed to Seymour. "And I feel it's gonna be a rather delicious day." He looked outside at the people. "Mm" A laugh escaped his lips.<br>"Twooey." Seymour sounded disgusted. "I'm not feeding you today. I only feed you when you need it. Someone is gonna get suspicious soon."  
>If Audrey II had eyes he would have rolled them, instead he placed one vine, like a hand, where his chin would be if he was human. "Awh relax kid. I need some food."<br>Seymour shook his head, "No Twooey."  
>"Cut the crap!" Audrey II shouted. "Bring on the grub. I'm hungry as shit."<br>Seymour just shook his head.  
>The plant sighed, knowing he would not win. "Awh tough Titties"<br>Pulling up, Seymour opened his eyes wide. He put his hands on his hips. "Watch your language."  
>Opening its mouth, Audrey II was about to say something, when he noticed Magenta's red hair walked up the street. Grinning, he said. "Looks like the new girls here."<br>"Now remember, she can't know about you" Seymour said looking out the window from where Magenta was coming from.  
>"Of course." The plants voice was smooth and almost seductive. Plus the plant had one heck of a voice. If he was human he would be a huge star.<br>Audrey II pulled his head up to its regular plant state, and two minutes later Magenta walked in. "good morning."


	10. You Want Me To Kill The Dentist?

"That was great!" Mushnik pranced around the room. "Best business day ever!" He grabbed both Magenta and Seymour and hugged them tight. "That is! I'm taking you two out to dinner. Seymour caught his breath "Really? You'll do that Mr. Mushnik?"

"Of course my boy." Mushnik was already grabbing is hat and coat. "Let's go, shops closing for the day. Seymour didn't have a coat to put on, but he smiled happily. Turning, he saw Magenta still standing there. "You coming Magenta?" He asked hopefully.

Magenta shook her head, "Um" She paused. "Nah, sorry guys I'm not really hungry. Plus I got a floral design I gotta take care of in the back."  
>Seymour frowned. "You sure?"<p>

Patting Seymour's shoulder her Mushnik opened the door. "Come on boy, don't pressure her. Let's go."

"Okay" Seymour walked out the door. "Bye Magenta, Bye Twooey."

Magenta watched the two men chat as they walked down the street and leave her sight. Probably going

to Yang's. She thought. The nicest place around, but nice meant dirty and cheap here in Skid Row.

She turned, hearing a strange moving sound, to see Audrey II smiling at her.

"So what do I do?" She asked.

Audrey II was pleased, "Well Darling you first got to find someone for me."

"Firstly" Magenta said. "Don't call me darling, second, who could I pick."

Audrey II placed a vine around her shoulders and led her to the window. "There."

Following his vine she raised an eyebrow. "That's just the dentist office."

"I know."

"You want me to kill Orin the dentist?"

"Relax doll. No one will care; you'll be doing a favour. The creep's just plain sadistic. You'll be helping

Seymour, and the nurses and many others."

"I guess you're right, but how?"

A vine slid on the floor, going into the backroom, after some clashing it came back to give Magenta something. A gun.

"You want me to…"  
>"No other way."<p>

"May I talk to Orin?" Magenta stood at the desk , at the office, standing in front of the girl known as Analong.

Analong raised an eyebrow. "Your back? Why?" Magenta just shrugged. "Well just sick down over there

And he'll be out soon.

Sitting in a littler chair, Magenta looked around. Worried and scared. What if it didn't go off? What if she couldn't kill him? What if he found out? She breathed in and out.  
>A deadly scream bounced off the walls, then turned into… laughter?<br>"What's going on in there?" Magenta asked, but just received a shrug.  
>"Well." Analong stood up. "Goodnight, quitting time. " She walked over to Magenta, her white heels clicking and her outfit to short. "Be careful" she whispered, and then walked out the door. The other nurse walking out behind her.<br>She heard a door knob jingle and

And Orin came out, holding a man in his thirty's by the arm.  
>"I'm going to tell all my friends about you."<br>Orin shoved the man outside and slammed the door. "god dam sicko!" He spoke under his breath, then looked up at Magenta. "Do I know you?"  
>Magenta nodded. "Um yeah. You fixed my brothers tooth."<br>"Well" Orin grinned. "Right this way." He grabbed her collar and threw her into a chair in his room.  
>"What seems to be the problem?"<br>"It's – "  
>Orin cut her off. "Time for gas." He got up and walked over to a closet, pulling out a mask with a lot of gears in the back.<br>"I love my giggle gas." He put it on, and pulled a trigger, releasing the gas, which poured through his nostrils. Magenta watched as the man began to laugh hysterically.  
>"Here we go" Magenta took a breath.<br>She stood up and pointed the gun at the dentist. It took a minute for Orin to actually notice.  
>"Huh? What's that? A GUN! Girls got a revolver!" He laughed between each word. "Wait till I get this mask off."<br>Magenta couldn't let that happen, she squeezed her two fingers and heard a loud bang. When she opened her eyes the man was dead on the ground, a hole through his chest.

"Now what?" Magenta yelled at Audrey II. She had dragged Orin's body in a bag to the store. The shades where down and the door locked. Just her and the plant.  
>"Listen doll." Audrey II said soothing. "I need you to chop his up!"<br>"What! Never! "  
>"Well then tough titties for you."<br>Magenta thought for a moment. "Fine."  
>"Don't worry, its hardest the first time."<p>

Magenta went back to the shop and grabbed an axe. Don't ask why it was there, maybe Seymour used it for something.  
>Anyway, she brought it back to the front and unzipped the bag, revealing Orin's body.<br>If only Riffy was there. If only they hadn't made this journey. If only she hadn't talked to the plant or made the deal. But she had to, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Swinging the axe down she felt a splatter of blood.

"Here!" she shouted.  
>"Feed it too me!" Audrey II demanded.<br>"You're quite stubborn!" but she sighed and grabbed a piece of what was order. Magenta placed it in Audrey II's mouth.  
>Audrey II chuckled with joy and happiness. Although it sounded evil. Munching on the bone till it was swallowed.<br>"More, More, More" 


	11. Ms Analong

"Magenta?" Seymour stepped into the backroom to see Magenta sitting in a chair, shaking wildly. "Magenta, what's wrong?"  
>Magenta looked up, hearing Seymour for the first time. "Uh, yeah….. Just didn't get a lot of sleep."<p>

Seymour raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother. "Okay." He held out his hand and led her to the front of the store. Mushnik was already there. "So there's our little saleswoman."  
>"Sorry. Mr. Mushnik sir,"<br>Mushnik stood up. "Listen, - "  
>A slight cry hit Magenta's ears. She turned to see Analong across the street, talking to three cops.<br>"I better go see if she's alright."  
>"It's none of your business, why go?" Mushnik asked.<p>

But Magenta didn't listen. As she walked out the door, the police drove away. Analong was sitting on the steps. "Are you okay?"  
>Analong didn't say anything.<br>"Please tell me."  
>"It's nothing." The thin woman squeaked. "It's really nothing." Her voice shook Magenta to the core.<br>"Ms. Analong? That isn't nothing. You can tell me." Magenta looked at the bruises on the girls legs.  
>"Orin's gone missing; they think its foul play. A gas mask, a bullet and shattered dental tools found all around."<br>Magenta raised an eyebrow. "Would it really be that bad? I mean wasn't he just some sadistic creep you worked for."  
>"No" Ms. Analong shook her head. "He was my fella, you see he was the only one I had got, and now he's gone."<br>"Can you tell me about the bruises"  
>Ms. Analong put her hands to her legs, embarrassed. "He beat me. I thought it was because he loved Me."<br>"and?" Magenta asked.  
>"I don't know, I'm feeling mixed emotions, I am terrified and heartbroken, and yet believing this is a miracle."<br>Magenta sighed, not sure what to say. She had to act like she had no idea what was going on, but inside her teeth were chattering, her bones shacking and her brain screaming at her.  
>"Ms. Analong, don't feel bad. The man didn't deserve someone nice like you. It's not so bad, your life would be better."<br>Ms. Analong wiped a tear off her cheek. "You think so? But the only reason I got the job was because of Orin, now I'll live like many of them."  
>Magenta looked around at all the homeless and all the people who spent their money on addictions.<br>"well, maybe Mr. Mushnik will give you a job."  
>Shaking her head, Ms. Analong sighs. "Ii don't think so, I don't have the best reputation." She paused. "Thanks to Orin."<br>Magenta grabbed the girls hand and led her to the shop, "I'm sure he would." They stepped in.  
>"Mr. Mushnik?"<br>Seymour and Mushnik walked in from the back.  
>"My friend, Ms. Analong needs a job."<br>Mr. Mushnik looked her up and down and sneered. "Why should I give a job to someone like her?' He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Please sir." Ms. Analong pleads. "I really need this job."<br>Seymour watched Mushnik shake his head. "Maybe it's a good idea." He said in a quiet voice. "I mean, with all the new business we could use an extra pair of hands."

Mushnik sighed. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'm firing all of you."  
>"It won't Mr. Mushnik." Said Seymour. "We promise."<br>Mr. Mushnik led Seymour out to the back room to continue their conversation.  
>"Stay here." Magenta told Ms. Analong. "I'll go get you the watering can; it's easy for your first job here."<br>She started to walk away.  
>"Magenta?"<br>Magenta stopped and turned to the woman in the short nurse uniform. "Yes?"  
>"Well, I was thinking now that we're friends you can call me by my first name."<br>Raising an eyebrow, Magenta asked. "And that would be?"  
>Ms. Analong bit her lip and pulled her fingers through her long red hair.<br>"Well?" Magenta asked, "What's your name."

Ms. Analong looked up from the floor and stared into Magenta's eyes.  
>"Columbia." <p>


End file.
